A contact center, e.g., a customer interaction center, is an entity that generally manages customer contacts. Contact centers typically include call centers which are arranged to process customer calls or requests. Call centers route incoming customer calls to appropriate agents such that the agents may provide service or otherwise process the customer calls.
Contact centers are making increased use of mobile agents who use mobile devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or notebook computers, and the like. While traditional agents of contact centers are generally stationary, e.g., located at a substantially fixed physical location, and use desktop phones and/or computers, mobile agents are often moving around.
Like agents or a contact center, subscribers to voicemail services may often be mobile. Mobile subscribers may access, and interact with, their voicemail boxes using mobile devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, laptop or notebook computers, and the like.